Star Trek Expanded Universe:Featured articles/Archive
This is a list of all featured articles showcased on Star Trek Expanded Universe's Main Page. For a list of articles scheduled to appear on the Main Page in the coming weeks, see Featured article. :Some months in 2006 are missing due to a lack of clear guidelines for nominating featured articles - STEU apologizes for this inconvenience. =2006= January 2006 Hellonesians The Hellonesians are an ancient and strangely wise race who, despite their advanced technologies, have not traveled far from their homeworld. February 2006 The Battle of Unity Starbase The Battle of Unity Starbase was an engagement between the United Federation of Planets/Alliance and the Rakelli. The battle is widely seen as the beginning of tensions between these two powers. The single Borg cube that had come away from the Borg Elimination Incident intact had hidden in the Azure nebula. The Borg Queen, (who wished revenge upon the Federation) ordered one of her drones to take over the role of the Rakelli emperor so that she could control their weak, but expanding civilisation and turn it against the Alliance. After two months of preperation, the Rakelli were ready to make their first move against the Alliance. The newly built Unity One Starbase had just been completed. May 2006 Federation Starfleet ranks - 2383- The Starfleet Ranks of 2383 were of a pip rank insignia that were worn on both sides of the collar. June 2006 Borg The Borg are a pseudo-race of cybernetic beings and were seen by many as the most dangerous species in the galaxy. No single individual exists within the Borg as they are linked into one mind and only have one goal: perfection. July 2006 [[USS Remington (NCC-86753)|USS Remington]] The USS Remington (NCC-86753) was a ''Remington''-class Federation starship and the first of its class. It was launched in 2383 and commanded by Captain Richard Boswell. The Remington was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars, completed in 2383. Due to certain logistical problems with the Romulan Star Empire, the Romulan first officer, part of the Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program, could not be brought on board until six months into the voyage. Between commissioning and that period, Lieutenant Commander Howe, being the most senior bridge officer under the Captain, took on the role of acting first officer. August 2006 [[USS Intrepid (Star Trek: Intrepid)|USS Intrepid]] The USS ''Intrepid, Starfleet registry NCC-74600, is a Federation [[Intrepid class|''Intrepid-class]] starship. The first of her class, she was launched from Earth Station McKinley on 12 January 2371, and continued to serve as a testbed for new technologies, including the Emergency Medical Hologram, until late 2372, shortly before the outbreak of hostilities with the Klingons. In 2382, under the command of Captain Talath, the Intrepid was assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. (Star Trek: Intrepid, "Heavy Lies the Crown") September 2006 [[USS Nightingale (Hippocrates class)|USS Nightingale]] USS ''Nightingale'' was built along with 19 other ''Hippocrates''-class hospital ships. It was staffed mainly by civilian doctors and nurses who volunteered their services during the Dominion War. October 2006 R’Meera R’Meera is the Chief Science Officer/Ship's Counselor on the [[USS Hathaway (NCC-2593)|USS Hathaway]]. She has the unique distinction of being the only Caitian/Human hybrid known to exist. The two species were considered to be genetically incompatible and while a coupling was not considered impossible it was considered highly improbable as the gene therapy and medical supervison required were quite intensive. November 2006 Tabatha Brisk Tabatha Brisk was a late-24th century Starfleet doctor and chief medical officer of the UFS Arcadia. Brisk's warm, friendly manner made her an instant favorite with most of the ship's crew. She became good friends with Stephen April, going so far as to remain his personal physician after he semi-permanently retired in 2382, although she did not assume this role until the ship itself had been decommissioned sometime afterwards. December 2006 Timothy Sinclair Captain Timothy Sinclair was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. The first commanding officer of the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]], he served in that capacity from 2379 to 2385. Sinclair was born June 22, 2341, an orphan almost from his first breath. Sinclair's first assignment after graduating Starfleet Academy was as a helmsman on the [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] under Captain Benjamin Maxwell. =2007= January 2007 Logan MacLeod Logan MacLeod is the Commanding Officer of the Federation starship [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)|USS Prometheus]]. While on Khitomer to negotiate an agreement with the Klingon Empire Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod, Admiral and Federation Ambassador-at-large Rear Admiral Solen, and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. For his heroic sacrifice, the Klingon high council posthumously made Logan a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. In recognition of his sacrifice, Starfleet Command posthumously awarded Logan the Federation Council Medal of Honor. February 2007 Doomsday War Doomsday War was the name given, in an alternate timeline, to the seemingly endless series of battles that followed the appearance of the Doomsday Weapons in 2254. In 2254 the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike tracked a strong temporal signal. Arriving at the source, they discovered a Planet Killer and Klingon D7 class battlecruiser engaged in battle. The weapon easily destroyed both ships and began pulverizing whole worlds to duplicate and eventually produce an army of machines. In an attempt to correct the polluted timeline,the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647) |USS Farragut]] travelled back in time to the encounter with the first weapon. Joining the Enterprise, their combined attack appeared to destroy the device; however it instead activated the chronitons vented by its engine and sent it twelve years into the future. March 2007 Richard Boswell Captain Richard Boswell was the commanding officer of the Federation starship [[USS Remington (NX-86753)|USS Remington]]. He was born in Chicago, Illinois on Earth in 2335 to Helen and John Boswell. Due to his father's career in Starfleet, Richard and his family often found themselves moving from planet to planet and ship to ship. In 2374, he was assigned as the first officer of the [[USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|USS Lexington]], which had lost its first officer in the Battle of Sector 001. As the Lexington's first officer, Boswell fought in many of the most important battles of the Dominion War, including Operation Return, the First Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. Because of the Lexington's crew's near-suicidal charge at Dominion lines during the First Battle of Chin'toka, the crew was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for bravery.